The present invention generally relates to shopping carts and, more particularly, to a shopping cart the components of which are formed from a moldable material such as a thermoplastic resin via an injection molding process.
Shopping carts are relatively well known in the art, and are configured in a wide-variety of forms. Typical shopping carts comprise a metal frame, four rolling casters that support the metal frame, and an attached basket that is formed from either metal or plastic.
As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,077 to Joesph discloses a goods transport cart with molded plastic panels. The patent states that a basket is made from molded plastic panels, is caster mounted, and comprises a lower horizontal frame supporting an ossature of the basket. The ossature comprises a pair of rear uprights, a bottom panel, a front panel, and a pair of lateral vertical panels. The panels have a perforated or mesh structure, as stated in the patent. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,413 to Rehrig discloses a plastic basket for use with a cart having front and rear baskets. The patent states that the baskets are manufactured from a plastic material. The rear basket is positioned behind the front basket and may be secured to horizontal frame of the cart chassis by bolts or other fastening means such as rivets. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,411 to Badger discloses a shopping cart with a plastic basket. The patent states that a wheeled base assembly is constructed primarily from metal tubing, a separate handle assembly is constructed form metal tubing, and a one-piece plastic basket is rigidly to secured to the base and handle assembly. The basket member is molded in one piece entirely of a plastic material. The one-piece plastic basket is positioned on the base assembly and fixedly attached to both the base and handle assemblies. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,134 to Rehrig discloses a plastic wheeled cart chassis having a reinforced structure. This patent states that a reinforced plastic wheeled cart chassis is used with a bottom-supported plastic basket having a downwardly facing basket mounting portion. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,059 to Rehrig discloses a reinforced plastic basket. The patent states that a reinforcing ring is disposed around the upper edges of a plastic container to provide additional strength. The content of this patent is incorporated by referenced into this application as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,255,930 and 5,289,936 to Jones et al. both disclose a shopping cart having a plastic basket. These patents state that the basket comprises separate side, front and bottom panel members that are molded from a suitable plastic and that are assembled without need for a basket frame. The patents further state that the wheeled chassis comprises a main frame made from steel tubing that is bent to form two portions extending longitudinally. The wheeled chassis also comprises an intermediate brace made from steel tubing that is bent to form two side portions, each being welded to one of the side portions of the main frame. The content of both of these patents is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,594 discloses a shopping cart swivel yoke assembly with plastic bearing racers. The patent states that the yoke assembly is of the type having a steel yoke with forks which support a wheel. The patent further states that the yoke is permitted to swivel because it is supported between an upper and lower set of ball bearings. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,666 to Mainard discloses a shopping cart having clips that are used to fasten a plastic basket to a wheeled chassis. The patent states that the wheeled chassis comprises a main frame made from steel tubing that is bent to form two side portions. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,952 to Kern et al. discloses a support assembly for a plastic basket of a shopping cart. The shopping cart includes a basket made of plastic, which is attached to a frame by a pair of basket support members, as stated in the patent. The patent states that the basket support member is a rod that includes a first end portion extending within an opening. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,953 to Duchene et al discloses a shopping cart with an advertising card mounted to a plastic basket. The patent states that the shopping cart includes a wheeled chassis, a handle structure, and a basket that is fastened to the wheeled chassis and to the handle structure. The patent states that an advertising card is fastened to a selected panel by certain mechanical fasteners. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this patent as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,448 to Kern et al discloses an integrally molded gate support for plastic shopping cart baskets. The patent states that the cart is generally formed from a tubular frame, and that the cart includes a plastic basket. The basket is adapted to be support by frame and directly engages rear upstanding supports and intermediate upstanding supports. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,313 discloses a molded plastic basket and rear panel for shopping cart. The patent states that the molded plastic basket includes side and front walls formed of a molded gridwork of ribs extending at an angle. The content of this patent is incorporated by reference into this application as if fully set forth herein.
The products described above likely are suitable for their intended uses. However, most shopping carts that are in use today are formed from a metal material, or include a significant number of metal components that can rust and become unusable after a period of time of being exposed to inclement weather. In this case, the cart typically is thrown away, and usually placed in a dump. Thus, a need exists for providing a shopping cart that can be easily manufactured from a number of plastic components, all of which can be recycled after the life span of the cart expires.
It is desirable to provide a shopping cart all of the components of which are formed from a moldable material such as, for example, a thermoplastic resin by means of an injection molding process or the like. The shopping cart is configured so that any metallic parts that are used to connect the various plastic components together are generally shielded from the ambient environment.
Providing such a plastic shopping cart has a number of distinct advantages. First, the shopping cart is very stable. Second, each component of the shopping cart is readily replaceable. Third, rusting and corrosion of such a shopping cart is virtually eliminated due to the fact that the shopping cart is formed from plastic, and any metallic components are shielded from the ambient environment. Fourth, after the useful life of the cart has expired, the plastic components of the shopping cart can be recycled.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description that follows.